


Golden Ink

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Everlasting Smile [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cute Kids, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Mayor/Villager, Mute Mayor/Villager, Muteness, Nonverbal Communication, mayor and villager are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Orange isn’t very good at being gentle and quiet, which doesn’t help her when she tries to treasure hunt with Mayor. Lucky for her, Mayor always has a plan.





	Golden Ink

They were silent rules when it came to going treasure hunting with Mayor. For one thing, you had to be careful not to get ahead of yourself. With a lot of the treasure they looked for, like bugs and fish, you had to be quiet and gentle or they’d run away.

That was the rule Orange always messed up on. She had a problem with being fidgety, and she would end up swinging the net or pulling up the rod too quickly. But she was determined not to mess up this time! Though, when she asked to help, it seemed like Mayor had something different to do today... 

It took a minute for her to get their plan, seeing as she only spoke Cephlish and Mayor didn’t speak at all. But through a series of charades, she understood. She was going to be a distraction while Mayor got the treasure! And sure enough, the shorter kid, clad in a green dress today, led her through the forest, to what seemed to be a big, yellow-brown lump attached to a tree. Was it some kind of bug? It looked like there were fat little black-and-yellow flies around it. 

Orange was confused, but she carried out the plan! She sprayed ink on the forest floor, in a spot big enough for her to hide in. Mayor crept away, a few trees away from the weird lumpy bug with more bugs. Then it was time for phase two! Strapping her Splattoshot to her back, she went to the tree, grabbed it, and shook it. The flies went right at her! She dashed off, yelling some things that Blue would not approve of hearing her say, and dove into her spot. She felt the flies buzz around her spot, but they soon headed away. She popped up, to see Mayor under the lump. Oh, it wasn’t a bug. It was more like... a nest? Mayor had on gloves, and with a big jar underneath the nest, they poked a hole in it. Golden ink started to pour into the jar!

She gasped and watched, fascinated. Why weren’t there any of these in inkopolis? The ink was so shiny and pretty!! The jar was soon full, and Mayor closed it and set it aside. They held out a finger, letting the ink drip on their fingers. Then, to Orange’s horror, the shorter stuck their fingers in their mouth!

But then Mayor took them out, clean, and smiled. They gently grabbed Orange’s hand and tugged it towards the drip. She panicked, but let them. This was Mayor! She could trust them not to trick her! The golden ink got on her fingers (jeez it felt sticky) and, with a grimace, she shoved them in her mouth. But it tasted super sweet! Like soda but without the fizz!

She quickly gathered more on her fingers, and Mayor made the funny sound they always made when they were laughing.

Soon enough, they were walking home, a big jar of honey as their treasure for today. As they reached the mansion, Orange realized something. This treasure hunt wasn’t about being gentle and quiet. It was all set up so that she could get a prize even if she wasn’t gentle or quiet. She was actually pretty sure everyone back at the mansion could hear her panicked curses. She looked towards her friend, but they kept looking forward, their ever-present smile seeming just a bit more cheerful than usual.


End file.
